


Arkenstone

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Sickness, Drobbits - Dragons/Hobbits, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mates, Sanzeuh - The One, Shapeshifter Smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of your father's wing is never easy. As much as you run, as much as you rebel, your father always finds you, always brings you back and always protects you if you need so. Join a dragon to the title and you have the job complicated ten times. Not to mention the Arkenstone, Dwarrows, Men, Wizard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** : Getting out of your father's wing is never easy. As much as you run, as much as you rebel, your father always finds you, always brings you back and always protects you if you need so. Join a dragon to the title and you have the job complicated ten times. Not to mention the Arkenstone, Dwarrows, Men, Wizard...
> 
>  **Spoilers:** The Hobbit books, The Hobbit trilogy movies
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson(for Tauriel's case). I do not own Sherlock Holmes nor any of the characters from the books or movies or series, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta** : none

**Pairings in this chapter** : Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took

 **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 789

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Prologue**

The fire drake of the north, that's what they used to call it. There had been the time where It, the Great Dragon, used to torment the small people of the shire. That had been over 150 years ago now, but a promise was a promise and although no one was happy with the idea of sending a poor Hobbitlass to her certain death, they also didn't want the dragon to return and attack them and burn their plots. As promised the ninth child and eldest daughter would've be the sacrifice.

She was barely in her teens, she had been only a toddler when she'd been told of her poor fate, but it was time for her to leave the Shire and find the place in the south that The Outsiders called The Lonely Mountain.

It saddened everyone, principally the poor young Bungo Baggins. Barely on his twenties and already deeply in love with the poor chosen Belladonna Took. It was doomed to fail from the start but they'd still been allowed to be friends.

The fierce Belladonna Took was ready to leave the Shire behind and with it all of it's gardens, Hobbits, family and friends. She knew the time would've come and she'd known that she wouldn't have a choice on the matter. So on her 14th the Thrain of the Shire guided the Hobbitlass all the way to Bree where The Outsiders had guaranteed to take her to the village of Lake Town, wherever that was. It was sad to see her go. That night there was no drinking in inns of the Shire. No happiness for several nights that followed. It was so out of character for Hobbits to act like this as a whole that even the Men of Bree noticed it. They didn't understand why though. They who sold their daughters to the highest bidder before they even made 18. They who didn't marry out of love. They who fought each other, who steal from each other, who let each other starve to death, who calls the respectable Hobbits something as insulting as Halflings!

**-A-**

Belladonna looked at the huge mountain before them.

"Is that...?" she whispered barely a sound.

"Aye, lassie. The Lonely Mountain. Dreadful place. Do yeah see as no plant grow around it fa' miles? It's da dragon stench, I tell yeah."

Bella didn't let the Man lack of manners and inability to say a line without a mispronunciation to stop her or even discourage her. She was a Took after all. The ninth child and eldest daughter of Gerontius Took. She had a job to do. That's why she was here.

They arrived Lake Town and Bella used all of her last money to buy food, new clothes (she hadn't brought much in the journey), several children clothes and a ride to the Lonely Mountain. She half wanted to stay one night with the Men and have a good meal, a hot bath and a good night sleep before moving into the mountain, but she knew that most likely the dragon would've smell the Men 'stench' on her and better let him smell the stench of the journey as well. Bella waited as the men deposited all her purchases on the floor at the doors of the kingdom of Dale.

"Aye certain yea wanna be left here, lassie?" the Man whispered as if afraid they might be overhead.

Sadly, they most likely had already been heard miles ago. She nodded and let them leave. She waited until they got into the boats and started returning, before going to the gate and knocked on the huge stone door with as much strength as she could've. It took some time before finally she heard movement.

"My name is Belladonna Took, a Hobbit of the Shire. I'm the ninth child and the eldest daughter." she proclaimed loud enough for it to be overheard on the other side of the door. "A century and half ago you claimed me in trade for piece."

The door finally started to move until a small open big enough to let her in was opened. Bella picked her bags and pushed them inside, returning for the other four packs of bags she'd brought. When she was finally inside, the door started to close. Bella turned to see her host, the huge red dragon was looking right back.

"Welcome, ninth child and first daughter. I've been waiting for you. Hope you find the nest agreeable."

Bella looked around to the crushed dead corpses of Dwarrows.

"It is... acceptable."

At this the dragon threw his head back and laughed.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**A/N:** my laptop broke, but my muse not... So here it is the prologue of a Thilbo I typed on mobile, written on paper

~Isys


	2. Chapter I - The Dragonlord and the Hobbitlass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson(for Tauriel's case). I do not own Sherlock Holmes nor any of the characters from the books or movies or series, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter** : Smaug/Belladonna Took, past Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter** : Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,369
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> 〔Quenian〕
> 
> [Sindarin]
> 
> «Khuzdul»
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time

**Chapter I**

**-The Dragonlord and the Hobbitlass-**

TA 2867

Bella woke up bright and early, she glanced at the sleeping dragon over the heaps and heaps of gold - that couldn't be very comfortable... then again her bed had been a bedroll on the cold floor. The Hobbitlass stood and headed for her bags, picked the provisions one and started to look for the kitchen in the castle. Oh, because this had to be a castle. A once beautiful kingdom of the Dwarrows. Bella sighed as she found a kitchen, only to find it filled with dead corpses of Dwarrows; males, females and even children...

She would grant them a proper rest later, now she had work to do. Bella put her bag on the counter and worked on cleaning it out while a small fire started on the fireplace. Bella then picked two buckets of water and a staff - which she borrowed from one of the corpses - before heading outside. She descended all the way to the lake and filled the buckets - after washing them, that is -, put them on each side of the staff, put the staff over her shoulders and climbed back up to the mountain.

"What you think you're doing?" a voice hissed as soon as she entered.

"Breakfast." Bella replied and passed between the dragon's legs down to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes. Washed her own face and hands and then prepared breakfast. Finally, with a huge tray filled, she turned to leave, only to find the dragon's snout at the entrance of the kitchen as he attempted to sneak a look inside. "Do you expect me to feed you there? You can barely open your mouth!"

"Feed me?" the dragon hissed, but took his head out. "That would barely satisfy my hunger."

"Good thing then that Hobbits eat at least 6 times a day and This, Sire, happens to only be the breakfast."

Bella walked back to the yellow chamber and set the tray down. When she turned already the dragon was by her side over his golden heap. She picked the bucket - that she balanced on her elbow - and put it before the dragon, who mouthed it before tilting his head up. Bella sat on the steps and pulled the tray to her legs.

"Good appetite." she stated, before starting.

**–A–**

She could feel his eyes on her. When she made deals with the men for provisions, when she went to an old men village right next to the kingdom and started opening holes in a new graveyard that once used to be a gardening field. When she found the kingdom's old greenhouses. He watched as she worked. It confused him how she didn't care about gold or anything alike.

"Hobbits care about gardens, good hale, mushroom and a nice clean hole in the ground, a hobbit hole. You've got the hole covered, now it's my part to make sure it stays clean. From the amount of dust... and corpses decay, I'd say it's been a while since someone moved a finger."

"Brilliant, Anderson, your intelligence puts the whole kingdom to shame."

Bella looked up from her supper, amused.

"Belladonna."

"What?" the dragon looked up, his head emerging from the gold again.

"My name is Belladonna, Sire."

The dragon huffed, making gold fly around his nostrils.

"And what makes you think I asked for a maid, Donna Belle?"

Bella smiled at him.

"You called it a nest, Sire, not me. I do not know about Dragonlings, but Hobbitlings should not grow around this conditions. It's just not healthy."

Bella set her tray down and got her blanket ready to sleep. When she was almost falling asleep the dragon spoke.

"Smaug."

"Sire?"

"My name."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at the dragon looking down at her and heating her body with it's breath, before closing her eyes again.

"Good night, Lord Smaug."

**–A–**

Bella was no idiot. She was a Took, not a common Woman. She knew of why Smaug had asked for a female - and a 15 years old at that. He didn't know about the Hobbits coming of age and he wanted a young virgin. Bella known from very young that the possibility of the dragon asking for her had been for mating. She was no fool. She knew the feel she started to share with Bungo would never be shared with Smaug, but still...

She watched as Smaug carried the corpses to the entrance. He knew she'd tried and knew she'd would need help, he also knew she wouldn't ask for it. Even so, he'd done it of his own free will. He'd done it because she'd spoken of the nest last night. She knew that, but he still done it. So she would've feel the nest approvable to both their standards.

Bella had no illusion that one day they might be in love. She knew better than that. Albeit all that, she knew she would live well here. Unlike Men, Smaug cared about her... in his own way.

**–A–**

TA 2885

"You're bathing."

"Indeed, Sire." Bella agreed amused, through the closed door to the bathroom.

"You don't bath."

Bella looked at the door, outraged.

"Well, excuse me. I do bath. What do you I do with all the water I carry up here?"

"That's not... you never take a full body bath by submerging yourself into water. You use a bucket and a sponge."

Bella blushed.

"Does... does it bothers you, Sire?" the Hobbitlass saw smoke appear from under the door door. "My smell." she explained.

A huge wave of smoke came from under the door again as the dragon huffed.

"You smell of your garden."

Bella grinned.

"Why, thank you."

"When you don't stink like Men or Dwarrowdames."

Bella choked back a laugh and submerged her head, before starting to use a comb on her hair.

"I deal with Men to get the meat you eat. I can survive on my greenhouses" she argued before whimpering at finding a knot on her hair, "and I wash the Dwarrow clothes. Would you prefer for me to use the same clothes every single day?"

"Of course not. You would stink... are you hurt?"

"My hair's a mess."

Smaug huffed and a breath of smoke passed through the door again.

"Why are you bathing?" Bella glared at the door. "You've been here for a decade. Why now?"

Bella smiled.

"Today's a big day, Sire."

"Why is that?"

"I make 33 years old. It's my coming of age."

There was a silence on the other side and Bella suspected she'd been left alone. Finishing her hair, she made certain she was all clean before she got out of the bathtub to dry herself. There was a knock on the door. Bella put the tower around herself and went to open door. What she saw caught her off hand. Smaug had a beautiful dwarf dress hanging from his mouth. With the dress was a white headband flower shaped, it had white pearls on it, and a necklace with huge pearls and the two must beautiful flower shaped petals she'd ever seen. Bella accepted the gifts willingly and entered again, dressing the dress and putting the jewellery. When she left the bathroom, Smaug was waiting for her. He looked at her up and down.

"I was right."

"About what, Sire?"

"Flowers suits you better than any gold in the world."

Bella was unable to control her silly smile. Sometimes Smaug knew just what to say to a lass.

**–A–**

TA 2890, March

Smaug watched, from the watchtowers over the front gates, with a glare as Donna Belle spoke with the Men by the lake. He didn't like them, those Esgaroth Men. They knew she lived close to the mountain, if not inside the Mountain itself - what was actually true - and they'd seen the hair-jewel and necklace that she always took to wear - even when she was working in her plants. As much gold as Smaug may offer her, those two were the only ones she cared about. She was a strange specimen, this Donna Belle.

Smaug huffed, smoke leaving the mountain as he did so, making both Man and Hobbitlass turn towards the mountain. To think that that Man had dared to set a paw on the shoulder of His nestmate. Only He could touch her! That's why he claimed her before she'd even birthed. That's why he'd gotten her the best nest of all Middle Earth. No Man could compare to the Great Smaug. No Man could sustain and feed her as many times as her Hobbitlass-body needed as Smaug could.

Smaug sneered as even if frightened the Man helped his mate bring the packages of food all the way to Dale - or what was left of it.

"Are you certain you want to carry them the rest of the way, my Lady?"

Smaug huffed again at hearing the Man and started to picture him... better not. Donna Belle would never let him hear the end of it if he even attempted to feed on the insect. She had quite the temper for something so small.

"I'm certain. Sherlock would've never approve of letting Outsiders approach our hole, I'm afraid."

"Try not to over done yourself, my Lady."

Smaug watched as the Man bowed and left. There was a long moment as Donna Belle stayed looking out to the Man leaving, before she suddenly spoke.

"I know you're watching. Will you get down from there and came help me with my burdens, Sire?"

Smaug huffed and moved from his post, descending to the gates and letting his body shape as he did so, before he walked outside and approached the Hobbitlass with her cart.

"You know what happens when I'm like this" he argued, looking down at the man-child size adult Hobbitlass.

Donna Belle nodded, starting to get the packages on the cart.

"I know perfectly well. But after the news I've just gotten, I think we deserve a celebration."

"Celebration?" Smaug inquired only to see the Hobbitlass put a hand on her belly.

"Indeed, Sire. It appears I'm finally expecting."

Smaug looked at the small body of his mate and let her smell enter his senses. He stopped himself afterwards, before he would do something to her here in the open. Donna Belle was finally expecting. How could Men find it out before he did?

**–A–**

TA 2892, spring

Bella watched with a smile as her baby son crawled after his father's tail over the heaps and heaps of gold. Her beautiful son of brown looks, blue-green eyes and the most perfect hairy feet she'd ever seen. Smaug made fun of her when her first action had been to count Bilbo's feet toes, but to a Hobbit a foot is everything. Not to mention very sensitive - what Smaug had loved to find out.

"Da."

Bella grinned as Bilbo sat on the gold and offered his hands up, getting tired of following the tail. Smaug approached the tail and Bilbo grabbed it, before Smaug raised the tail up again, pulling Bilbo up with him.

"Donna Belle, your child is stuck on my body."

Bella snorted at the clueless voice of her Dragon, which inherited her a glare from said dragon.

"Last time I checked he was also your child, Sire."

"He is still stuck on my member."

Bella choked back a snort.

"Sure hope he isn't, Sire." She argued, making Smaug turn to her confused.  
Bella looked at him pointedly, while failing to hold back a smile. Understandment appeared slowly on the dragon's eyes.

"My tail member." he argued, making her unable to control her laughter. Smaug huffed, making her cough thanks to the smoke. "You, Donna Belle, are the most dirty minded person I've ever met."

"You should've met my brother's then."

There was a sound and the two turned only to notice Bilbo had fallen on a heap of gold. Getting on his knees and hands, the baby crawled away from his father, until suddenly he stopped and grabbed something, sitting.

"You have keen eye, my child."

"Not even a minute ago he was _my_ child." Bella argued.

"Not even a minute ago he was more interested in my tail than in the gold."

"I'm not interested in your tail." Bella argued, making the dragon turn to her.

"No... you are more interested in my other member."

"Let's admit it, what would've I do with a tail?" she argued, making the dragon laugh.

"Want to find out?"

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Bella and Smaug turned only to see the huge stone entering inside Bilbo's body all through Bilbo's chest clothes and skin and leaving a huge scar on it as it perforated all the way into his... Oh no! Bella run to her son, a tail appearing under her and moving her towards the Hobbitlad faster. She picked her baby and cradled him in her arms as he grabbed unto her for dear life, hiccupping. Bella opened the dress and let her son feed in an attempt to calm him down. When Bilbo finally stopped crying and fell asleep on her arms, the Hobbitlass turned to the dragon who was looking at Bilbo's shining body.

"What just happened?" she hissed barely a sound.

"That was the Arkenstone. The Heart of the Mountain." Smaug explained, looking at her Bilbo with newly find interesting wonder. "He is the Heart of the Mountain. The most valuable jawnstone of all the collection."

"Can you... can you take it off? This... gem?"

"If I kill him" something in the way her Dragon said it made the Hobbitlass shiver and for the first time she feared for their lives.

Bella looked down at her son as his skin glowed like a thousand stars.

"Don't..."

"I won't hurt him." Smaug argued. "He is my most valuable jewel of all my gold. My Arkenstone."

**(TBC)**

* * *

**A/N:** to whom haven't understood, Smaug said gemstone, but because of similar sound I'm using jawn instead

~Isys


	3. Chapter II  –Out of the Nest–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : none
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,2,93
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking Common”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking Quenya}
> 
> [Talking Sindarin]
> 
> «Talking Khuzdul»
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter II**

**–Out of the Nest–**

TA 2921

** Bilbo Baggins’ POV **

Bilbo looked out the kingdom walls. One day he would leave this place. He would make a small bag and leave. He would make 33 in no time. His parents couldn’t keep him trapped forever. His father couldn’t. Bilbo looked out to Lake-town. He wished he could go there, visit the Men. Be around them. Be Bilbo son of Sherlock. Instead of Jem son of Smaug. What was he thinking? His father would never let him leave. He was way too dominant for that.

A hand appeared on Bilbo’s shoulder and he turned towards his mother. The two smiled at each other before looking to the distance again.

“A boat is coming.” Bilbo said and Bella looked for the mentioned boat, before nodding. “Can I come?”

“That depends… can you hold your temper?”

Bilbo nodded immediately, making Belladonna smiled. Bilbo didn’t know why his body would start shinning every time he got too much emotional, although he supposed it was because of his Dragon inheritance. Most likely, if he lost too much control he’d turn into a Dragon himself. Since very young holding the temper was part of his upbringing. Hobbits don’t have temperaments. Then again… Hobbits don’t run off from home and go live with a Dragon either.

**–A–**

Bilbo smiled at the Man-friend of his mother. He’d been here for her all these decades. He was old now and one day it would’ve be his son – Bilbo looked at the young man as he bowed his head to Bilbo’s mother – who would continue to bring them their requests for the years to come.

“So, your parents let you come?”

“But of course. I know how to behave myself.” Bilbo argued towards his only friend.

Bard smiled back, before looking again towards their parents.

“Do you think that she knows?”

“Maybe.” Bilbo agreed as Mother laughed at something Sigurd said. “But would never dare to mention about it.” Bard glanced back in question as he put a huge packaged on his own back. “Father.”

“Oh… _right_.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the spooky voice that Bard used. Bard grinned and helped the smaller packages into Bilbo’s back.

“You do know that I have to carry the bigger ones after you us at Dale, right?”

“I could help you carry all the way.” Bard argued with a shrug.

Bilbo shook his head.

“No, you know the rules.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of this? Of doing everything Sherlock tells you to do?”

Bilbo glanced at Mother who was too much entertained to hear them. Bilbo and Bard stepped back winning distance between them and their respective parents.

“I came of age on my 33th.”

“That’s not so far away.” Bard argued, turning towards Bilbo.

“If Father even suspects, I’m dead.” Bard frowned confused, only for his eyes to grow in realization. “What about you?”

“I proposed to Margareta.” Bilbo turned up towards his friend with a great smile at the news. “I’m going to set the date for 23th September of TA 2923.”

“But it’s still two years ahead. You shouldn’t make her wait so long…”

“Bilbo… on the 22nd at sunset, do you think you’ll be able to be at the lake?”

Bilbo’s eyes grew, finally realizing what his friend meant. A huge smile debouched on his cheeks.

“I’ll do my best.”

“I can ask no more than that… it will be a bachelor party to never forget.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “Have you ever travelled by boat?” Bilbo shook his head and Bard grinned. “I hear that Hobbits are scared to death of water. Father said Belladonna was quite the spectacle…”

Bilbo shivered as Bard laughed, winning them a look from the adults.

“Is it just me or do we look like we’re children again?” Bilbo asked back as if in a secret.

“Don’t know about you, but Humans get off age at 18.”

“Like you can talk… Midget.”

“Midget? Are you forgetting who is the tiny one around here?”

“Children, behave!”

“Yes, Father.” “Yes, Mother.”

Bilbo shared an amused look with Bard as the four arrived Dale and took the bags. Bard approached a machine by the side and started to pump on a wheel it had there.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting some water, I’m thirsty.” Bard argued.

Bilbo shared a confused look with Mother and then water started coming from the tap.

“Is… it that drinkable?”

“Only one-way to find out.” Bard argued and took a good gulp of the water. “Have I turned purple?”

“No, not yet anyway.”

“Then it’s drinkable… how do you two get water?”

Bilbo pointed at the lake, making both Bard and Sigurd look at him surprised.

“We don’t have those… things in the Shire.” Mother explained.

“It’s called a well.”

“Good to know.” Bilbo grinned. “Saves me a few trips down to the lake.”

**–A–**

** Belladonna Took’s POV **

“Jawn intends to leave when he’ll make 33.”

Bella looked up towards her son as the young Hobbitlad looked through the upper rooms. Even after all these years they always found a place they hadn’t found before.

“He’ll be off age then. He wants to see the world. You know that.”

“The world is a dangerous place for him.”

“Because he’s a Hobbit?” Bella asked as her son disappeared inside a door.

“Because of his heart.”

Bella swallowed her comeback. Bilbo’s heart…

“He can control it.”

“Donna Belle…”

“You refuse to tell him the origin of his special abilities. You know very well the child you’ve raised. He will leave with your approval or not, Sire.” Bella argued before returning to washing the stairs.

**–A–**

** Bilbo Baggins’s POV **

Bilbo looked at the door to see his mother knocking.

“It’s a majestic room.” Mother commented as she looked around.

“I know I won’t sleep here. Not with the way Father is, but… something in my heart tells me I should be here.”

Mother smiled, looking around.

“I’ll speak with your father. It’s time you get your own room.”

Bilbo looked at Mother wide-eyed and hopeful.

“Thank you, Mother.”

Mother nodded and approached with her bucket of water and a rag that she offered Bilbo.

“You know what it means, though.”

Bilbo picked the cleaning objects without argument. Mother approached the closets and took out the bedsheets.

“I…”

“I can wash bedsheets without your help, young Boy. Now start cleaning.”

Bilbo nodded and did as asked. His own bedroom…

**–A–**

22nd September, TA   2923

“Here.” Bilbo looked up towards his mother as she finished setting the flower crown on his head. “All set.”

“Why are you putting a flower crown on my head, Mother?” Bilbo asked, standing and facing his mother. He was taller than her, but not by much. He supposed that it was his Dragon’s inheritances that made him taller than his mother, since according to her she was the tallest of all her siblings. “Is this some Hobbit culture?”

Mother nodded with a smile.

“On your first birthday, I did one flower garland very much alike this one. One now and one when you’ll wed.” Mother explained with a huge smile and a tear at the corner of her eyes. “On the burial is a wreath.”

“So, did you wear one when you came off age?”

Mother laughed as Bilbo cleaned her tears.

“No, my dear Boy.” Mother grabbed her necklace and showed it. “It was the day your father gave me these.”

Bilbo smiled and kissed the forehead of his mother, readjusting her headband jewellery that Father given her. So, Father had giver it to her on her coming off age?

“Well… they last longer than my crown.” He argued to which mother playfully whacked his arm. “Anything else I should know?”

Mother opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She approached a small box and opened it. Bilbo peeked over her shoulder to the most beautiful flower crown he’d seen… and bigger than his as well. Mother smiled at him and closed it, before placing the box on a small shoulder pack with some clothes, a purse filled with golden coins, a couple of apples and a leather water canteen pouch. Bilbo hugged his mother close, who limited to smile back. No words were needed and no words should’ve be spoken out loud, because Smaug could never find out what Bilbo was planning for that afternoon.

**–A–**

** Smaug's POV **

“You shouldn’t incentivise him.” Smaug hissed as he watched his son run down the mountain to the lake where his Man-friend awaited him.

“And you shouldn’t corner him. It’s time he leaves the nest, my Lord. He’s old enough.”

Smaug huffed angrily at the Hobbitlass for her daring. She limited to smile as she watched her son arrived the boat and entered it.

“He’ll lose control.” He snarled.

“If he’ll survive the lake, he’ll survive everything. Besides… it’s time he finds his Mate.”

Smaug growled. How stupid could this Halfling be?

“For his sake, I certainly hope he doesn’t find his The One.” Smaug groaned.

The two stayed by the wall, on the watchtowers and watched the boat travel all the way to Lake-town, to Esgaroth. Never once they saw Jawn’s frightened reaction.

“See? I told you he can control himself now…”

Smaug turned around and started to return to his gold, although he offered his tail to Donna Belle to help her unto his back. She wasn’t the Hobbitlass that she used to be. Too many stairs…

**–A–**

23rd September, TA   2923

** Bilbo Baggins’s POV **

Bilbo took a deep breath before knocking on the door the Master of Lake-town house. Someone came to open the door and a young teenage girl peeked on him from the other side.

“Good morning. It’s Bilbo. Is Miss Margareta presentable?”

The girl was ready to say no when someone from the inside inquired who it was.

“A Halfling, Margareta.”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the insult, but controlled his temper. He would not get riled up by such a simpleton that didn’t know better. The door immediately opened and Margareta, who’d he’d meet last night during the bachelor/birthday party, appeared.

“Bilbo. Come in, come in. I’m sorry for my sister. She doesn’t know you’re our wedding godfather.”

The little girl chocked on her own breath. Bilbo smiled and bowed his head at the beautiful Woman.

“May I say that white suits you, Mistress Margareta.”

“Why, thank you, Master Bilbo.”

Bilbo grinned and then showed the box on his arms.

“My mother made this for you. It’s a Hobbit custom.” He explained.

Margareta hummed and picked the box, putting it over the kitchen table, before opening it. Margareta smiled ear to ear at seeing the garland.

“It’s perfect, Master Bilbo, thank you.” Margareta sat and grabbed a comb, offering Bilbo who stood behind her and started to comb her hair as his mother had done his the previous morning. “You’ll teach me how to do one, of course.”

“It will be my pleasure. Hobbits put them on their head on the first birthday, coming of age – as I was yesterday wearing –, on our wedding and…” Margareta glanced back at Bilbo as his voice vacillated. “I’m sorry. It’s a special day. No time to speak of such a thing.”

“Oh, do tell me, Master Hobbit.”

Bilbo glanced down for a few moments as he combed the Woman’s hair. So different from his mother’s…

“On our burial.”

“Oh…” Bilbo nodded, looking at towards her brown eyes. Margareta smiled, what surprised him. “Makes sense. I can completely understand that tradition, don’t worry.”

Bilbo started to entwine her hair with the garland so it wouldn’t fall.

“I’m done here.”

Margareta smiled and stood, going to a mirror to look at herself. She took a hand to her hair and picked one extra flower before putting it on Bilbo’s hand.

“Men don’t wear flower garlands, but they do have jacket chest pockets.” Margareta explained.

Bilbo bowed to his waist, put the flower on the box and left. He returned to Bard’s house, when he entered the Man looked up from where he was trying to put the boots on.

“How is she?” the groom asked, his voice trembling.

“Excited. Happy. Barely waiting to become one with you.” Bilbo assured him.

Bard smiled, relaxed and accepted Bilbo’s help. When he was done, Bilbo set the simple flower on his jacket pocket.

“A flower?”

“Hobbit custom. I was only going to give your fiancée, but she insisted me to give you this single one.”

Bard chuckled.

“I’m certain she did.”

**–A–**

** Thorin Oakenshield’s POV **

He had no idea why he’d came to Lake-town. He’d heard the telling’s, yes. Halflings living near Dale, with no reaction from the mountain.

The Dwarf looked up from his drink to see a Men Wedding. Nothing compared to a Dwarrow Wedding, but even so something wasn’t quite right. He watched as the bride danced in her groom’s arms with a huge smile. He supposed she could be called beautiful for a Woman.

“Dance with me.” The Dwarf watched as the bride approached a child in Dwarf clothes, who tried to shake his head. “You’re our Best Man – Hobbit in this case – I insist to have a waltz with you.”

The Dwarf let his tankard down on the table, looking at the Halfling.

“I don’t know how to dance Men Dances.” The young being argued with an embarrassed tone.

The bride laughed and pulled the smaller being to the middle of the plaza, flowers fairly on her hair as she turned around hands in hands with the Halfling. Her groom just laughed as the poor creature turned towards him for help.

The Dwarf returned to his drink as his eyes crossed with the blues of the Halfling from Dale.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to whom haven’t understood, Smaug said gemstone, but because of similar sound I’m using jawn instead
> 
> To whom needs a makeshift family tree, here it is to the best of my abilities since FF doesn't allow me to format things much (with spoilers but at the same time something you already suspected was canon):
> 
> Smaug – Belladonna 2852 = Bilbo 2890 + Frodo 2925
> 
> Sigurd – Berengaria = Bard 2898
> 
> (parents) = Margareta + Mathilda + Alfonse (Master of Lake-town)
> 
> Bard – Margareta = Sigrid 2924 + Bain 2925 + ‘Tilda’ 2930 (+ a child that died at birth)


	4. Chapter III  –Return to the Nest–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta** : none
> 
> **Pairings in this chapter** : Smaug/Belladonna Took, one-sided Sigurd/Belladonna Took, Bard/Margareta, mention of Bilbo/Thorin
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter** : Torture
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,679
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking Common”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking Quenya}
> 
> [Talking Sindarin]
> 
> «Talking Khuzdul»
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter III**

**–Return to the Nest** **–**

23rd September, TA  2923

** Bilbo’s POV **

Bilbo moved away from the party, pulling the jacket that Bard had offered him over his shoulders tighter. He shivered at the cold night of the Men Town. The only problem of being away from home was the lack of heat. Bilbo glanced up to the mountain with a sigh as he hugged his arms around his chest, hugging himself while trying to keep the heat inside.

“Home sick?”

Bilbo jumped surprised, only to see a Dwarf at his side, looking away into the mountain as well.

“My home was hot… even during winter I didn’t need a jacket.” He answered.

The Dwarf looked down at the garment that Bard had given Bilbo.

“That Man-thing won’t help you either.” The Dwarf argued. “Not to mention that said Man-child-cloth on such an important Dwarf-cloth is an insult.”

Bilbo smiled amused.

“I’ll remember that next time I run away from home.” He agreed.

“If you miss it, why did you?”

“I’m off age. I can’t live forever under my father’s possessive wing. I want to live.”

The Dwarf smiled and took his fur-jacket out, putting it over Bilbo’s shoulders.

“You remind me of someone I once knew. Always willing to know the world. Adventures. Fights…”

“What happened to him?” Bilbo wondered, pulling the Dwarf’s jacket close. It was so warm.

The Dwarf glanced down at Bilbo with a sad look and Bilbo regretted asking it.

“The world is a dangerous place. There is more than Men and Dwarrow out there.” The Dwarf bowed his head and turned around, starting to leave.

“Wait! Your jacket…”

“I’ll return one day for it, Master Halfling.” The Dwarf said over his shoulder.

Bilbo watched him disappear, surprised. Father would so have a fit if he found out that Bilbo was wearing a Dwarrow jacket without washing it first… then again, Bilbo had no intention of returning home.

“He’s handsome.” Bilbo glanced up at Bard who was also looking at the way the Dwarrow disappeared. “For a Dwarf, that is.”

Bilbo snorted and followed his friend back inside. For the rest of the night he found himself unable to take the fur jacket off.

**–A–**

October, TA  2923

Bilbo glanced back inside as Bard’s mother, Berengaria, argued about Bilbo’s presence. It looked like she didn’t approve of him too much.

“Sorry you had to hear that.” Bard groaned, sitting by Bilbo’s side outside and smoking a pipe alongside him. “Mother blames you for her inability to have a happy wedding.”

“It’s normal, don’t worry. If it helps, my father doesn’t like you or your father very much, either.”

Bard snorted.

“Don’t let my folks hear you say that.” He argued. “Where are you going now?”

Bilbo returned to the map, he had brought with him outside, and pointed to the Sire.

“My mother’s hometown. Hobbiton.”

“That’s quite the ride. The most dangerous ride, may I add.”

Bilbo nodded, but didn’t reply. He had to go. To meet half of his kind. Maybe find a Hobbitlass willing enough to wed a Halfbreed.

**–A–**

February, TA 2925

** Smaug’s POV **

Smaug opened his eyes with strength and stood.

“It’s late, Sire.” Donna Belle whispered from her nest by his gold.

Smaug glanced at her and then left the gold room, walking all the way to the watchtowers over the front gates to look outside. Even in the dark of the night he could see for miles and saw it. A light as thousand stars from miles away. Jawn!

Smaug huffed, went down to the doors, opened them and, after walking outside, he flew away. Even with his huge wings it took him most of the night to get to the trembling light of his son.

‘Orcs!’ his mind snarled.

One by one, he smashed and incinerated each and every single one of them. None surviving. Finally, he turned towards his child who looked back with tears in his eyes. Smaug’s eyes saw red at what these Orcs dared to do to his Jem. The sun started to rise, making him sneer. After some inner debating, he did something he knew he’s regret later. His body started to shrink as he approached the small Hobbit and, when his body finally stopped shifting, he could very well pass by as a tall Man. He picked up his son, pulling his Hobbit clothes and fur clothes around his body.

“Fa…?”

“You shouldn’t have left the nest. This is what happens when they see your heart!”

“I’m sorry.”

Smaug smiled and nodded, knowing his son had learnt his lesson. He looked around until he found his son’s bag, then he started walking back towards Erebor.

“You stink, Jawn.”

“I’ll take a bath when we arrive home.” The boy whispered into Smaug’s neck.

In his position, Jawn was unable to see the smirk that displayed on the Man form of his Dragon father.

Smaug walked for hours, only stopping couple times to get his son a fruit from trees when the boy’s belly so required. Besides that, he travelled non-stop. A journey of a week was quickly made in three days and nights. And, in no time, they were in Lake-town. It didn’t take him long to smell his son’s Man-friend’s house.

“Bilbo? Oh, by Nienna, what happened?”

“Orcs.” Smaug hissed, glaring directly towards his Jawn’s friend as the Man approached to attempt and take Jawn away. “We require your boat.”

A Man from inside, huffed.

“And take him back towards his domineering father? What Bilbo needs is a bed to sleep, a bath, food and a physician. Come in, Sire. Let us help with the Hobbitlad.”

“What he needs is home.” Smaug hissed, his patience going thin. Being in this humanoid body didn’t help in one bit.

“Bilbo is a son to me. Here _is_ home.” The Man dared to say.

Smaug glared at him. He was so _inviting_ this Man into his nest… how dare he insult him? Him, the Great Smaug? How dare he claim Smaug’s most precious Jawnstone? How dare he…?

“Father?” Smaug looked down as Jawn woke up and moved on his arms, Smaug’s growling in his chest calming down. “Are we home?”

“Not yet, my Jawn.” Smaug argued, making all the Men’s eyes grow. Good, they had at least half a brain of intelligence. “We’re at your Man-friends.”

“Oh?” Jawn raised his head and looked at them.

“They refused to give us a boat ride and insist on us stopping here.”

Jawn looked at his friends and then at Smaug.

“Cat I eat something and have a bath before we go?”

“Maybe get watched by the physician as well?” the Young Man dared to add.

Smaug glared at him, but nodded at his Jawn. The lad smiled up at him and Smaug entered the small house. What a Dragon wouldn’t do for his gold and gems…

**–A–**

** Bilbo’s POV **

Bilbo leaned on the bed by the side room, as a bored Smaug sat on a couch facing Sigurd in the main room. Bard approached Bilbo, setting a food tray on his lap.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

“I… I was returned… when… Father must have left to go pick me up when he found me… us…”

Slowly Bard put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo smiled thankful and Bard smiled back.

“I should’ve gone with you.”

“If you did you would’ve…”

“Be there for you and would’ve helped you.”

“You had just wed.”

“You still needed me.” Bard argue with a final tone.

Bilbo lowered his head, embarrassed.

**–A–**

** Smaug’s POV **

Smaug looked as a physician Man looked over his son, behind a closed door.

“Is there any previous mark or scar that I should know?” the old man asked.

Smaug stood and went to the bedroom, his son looked at him afraid. Not afraid of Smaug but of what he’d might do.

“He has a scar over his heart from when he was little. All the others are new. And he has a heart condition.” The Man turned towards Smaug. “Me and his mother had to use calming draughts on him as a fauntling to help him relax.”

The man bowed his head and returned to Jawn. He had more scars than Smaug had realized days before. Finally, after a few balms, ligatures and a potion that put the Dragonlad to sleep, the physician turned again towards Smaug.

“He’ll be fit to travel to your house if you so desire. But after that several weeks of complete rest.” The Man finished as he washed his hands. “I will want to see him in a few weeks.”

Smaug nodded and the Man left. Smaug turned towards the friend of his son, who put a hand on his pregnant Mate’s shoulder – who was carrying a fauntling on her arms – before descending to go prepare the boat. The humanoid-Dragon glared at the sitting Man, who glared back.

“I’ll tell Donna Belle of your _hospitality_.” He said as nice as he managed. If it wasn’t for this Men his son wouldn’t be in this predicament.

**–A–**

** Bard’s POV **

Bard picked Bilbo’s bags – the extra one with the clothes he had been on him when he arrived – as they arrived on shore. Bilbo’s father – Sherlock – was already standing and picking up the Hobbit into his arms. The man was tall, even for a Man, but – strangely enough – Bard could see the resemblance.

“Bilbo…” Bard glanced at hearing Bilbo’s mother, only to see her running down the mountain.

“He’ll live. No thanks to the Orcs. Oh yes, Donna Belle, adventures was just what he needed.”

The female Hobbit’s eyes grew, before she turned towards Bard as Sherlock walked away in long strides.

“He didn’t… do anything, did he?”

“My father dared to do a paternal claim on Bilbo.” Bard answered, making the Hobbitlass go pale. “No, nothing happened. The physician said complete rest for weeks.” The female nodded, accepting the bags. “He wants to see Bilbo in a few weeks.”

Belladonna glanced behind her to her disappearing husband.

“I’ll find a way to bring him to Dale without making him move too much.” She agreed.

Bard nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Belladonna raised an eyebrow. “I should’ve gone with him to the Shire. Newly wed or not.”

“Apologies accepted.” The Hobbitlass smiled, bowed her head before turning and walking back towards the mountain.

Bard passed a hand through his hair, frustrated. He should’ve never had let Bilbo go alone.

**–A–**

** Belladonna Took POV **

Bella watched as Smaug entered the room Bilbo had claimed as his own years ago and put him down on the bed with more carefulness than he was capable. She approached and tucked her son in, knowing full well the side-effects of having her husband in this form.

“Donna Belle.” Every word was said with barely controlled restrain.

Bella looked up and smiled, approached him and let him pick her up, hugging him with arms and legs. She could feel him, he was big and large in need. He’d been too long in this form. A form meant for mating, not for traveling.

**–A–**

** Bilbo’s POV **

Bilbo leaned unto his side, looking towards his jacked hanging on a chair. Margareta had washed all his clothes and Mother had put them to dry on his bedroom.

Father was furious. After he returned to his Dragon form – and Bilbo didn’t want to know what his mother had to do to make him return… considering she had some huge love marks down her neck and a very noticeable limp as she walked… yes, there were images he didn’t need to picture, thank you very much – he’d gone to Bilbo’s door and made him promise to never run and put himself in jeopardy again. Bilbo had willingly done so and, after that, his father had stopped attempting at turning the door into flames out of smoke alone.

“No…” Mother turned surprised towards Bilbo as she picked the jacket. “Don’t put it on the cupboard.”

“But it’s dry. Besides you never wear jackets, not even in winter.”

“I do when I leave the mountain.” Bilbo argued. “It’s not my fault Father’s as hot as a furnace.”

Bella smiled and looked at the jacket in her hands.

“This isn’t Hobbit made.” She stated, before hanging it on a coat hook behind the door. “It looks expensive.”

“Probably it was.”

Bella grinned back, before approaching and rearranged his blankets.

“It’s beautiful.”

“And big.” Bilbo argued, making his mother laugh.

“Not big enough for your father, I’m afraid.” She argued and Bilbo chocked back a laugh. “But then again… to which their own, isn’t it sweetie?” Bilbo nodded. “How was he?”

“Using Bard’s words… handsome.” Bella smiled. “He had Bard, but it was small. Small enough that you couldn’t make braids out of it.”

Bella raised an eyebrow impressed.

“That is new. How about… as a person?”

“He called me Halfling.”

Bella rolled her eyes.

“And he was going so well…” she sighed in a fake-sad tone.

“He also said that using Man jackets over Dwarrow clothing was an insult.” Bilbo added, making his mother unable to hold back a laugh.

“I’ll remember that.”

**–A–**

March, TA 2925

** Belladonna Took POV **

Bella didn’t like how thin her son looked as she helped him up and out of the room where Smaug immediately picked the two up unto his back and walked them to the entrance where she her son on the cart – she would usually use to transport the corpses of the Dwarrow – and started pulling her son down the road unto Dale.

“Mother, I can walk.”

“Don’t you dare.” She argued.

“But…”

“I may not be as young as I used to be when we buried the Dwarrow, but let me tell that I can still pull you, thank you very much.” Bella hissed at her son, who lowered his eyes embarrassed.

The two arrived Dale and Bella used the well to pump some water for her and her son.

“Let me help you with that.” Bella turned to hiss at her son, only to see Bard instead with a bucket in hand. “Madam.”

Bella sighed and sat on the cart as the Man pumped water unto the bucket, before giving it to the two of them. An old Man had come with him and was looking over Bilbo.

“All seems normal…”

“No, it isn’t.” Bella argued, making the physician turn towards her. “Hobbits need to eat at least 6 meals a day. Bilbo’s too skinny.”

The physician hummed and turned towards Bard.

“Did you bring oat in those bags?”

Bard shook his head, confused.

“She had greenhouses.” He argued.

“But not with oat.” Bilbo informed.

“When you’ll return to Lake-town you will see the prices, get it and then bring it to them. If possible even today.” The old Man informed and Bard nodded. He then turned towards Bella. “I suppose you know how to make oatmeal and broth?”

“My mother used to make them… but it’s been decades.”

“I’ll ask Margareta to write the recipes for you.” Bard offered.

“Thank you… how long more much my Bilbo stay bedridden?”

The physician glanced at Bard, who raised his hands in surrender and walked away.

“I’m afraid that until his body had fully healed. The wounds in his insides need time to heal without the fear of romping open again.”

Bella nodded. When the time came for the Men to leave, Bard pushed the cart all the way to the entrance of Erebor. At Bella’s question look, he shrugged.

“I’ve no idea what deal you have with the Dragon inside. But if he lets you live inside and even lend you money to live, I won’t be the one to argue against it… just be careful.”

“If Sherlock sees Sigurd again, he’ll send our host after him.” Bella put in and Bard bowed his head.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t come, then.”

Bella watched him leave as smoke started to come from the dorms of her home. Smaug was furious. Honestly, did he actually expect her to let him kill her only friend?

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** about the extent of what happened, I’ll let it to your imaginations. Inside wounds can mean plenty of things… if you can’t stomach one of them, pretend it’s the other
> 
> To who doesn’t know of Sindarin Deities: Nienna: _Lady of Mercy. She was the tutor of Olórin, and weeps constantly. But she does not weep for herself; and those who hearken to her learn pity, and endurance in hope. Her tears and those of healing and pity, not of sadness, and often have potency; for example, she watered the Two Trees with her tears, and later washed the filth of Ungoliant away from them once they were destroyed. She was in favour of releasing Merkor after his sentence, not being able to see his evil nature. She has no spouse._ (quotation from [Wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Vala_(Middle-earth)](http://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vala_\(Middle-earth\)))


End file.
